


celestial body

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: is this what comets feel like?streaks of light whirling in its vision





	celestial body

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 8- dancing_

is this what comets feel like?

streaks of light whirling in its vision

is this what an asteroid does when it’s sucked into the sun’s orbit?

inevitable and all encompassing

as i watch you dance in the flashing colors, my thoughts stray to these awesome sights (those that turn my guts like a fizzing bottle rocket)

I don’t yet know what I am in this scenario

a far off icy rock, wandering space, about to collide

or a deep, dark force pulling you in a slow, decaying orbit

when you look at me, it does not matter which

as you reach out to me, pull me into the fray of bodies (as frightful as the void)

I do not care if it leads to my destruction

for it means I got to chance to hold you, consume you

I’ve always envied stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
